Whispers in the Dark
Walkthrough Conspiracy Astrid informs the Dragonborn about a matter she is concerned about. Cicero is acting erratically, locking himself in the Night Mother's chamber. Astrid fears that he and someone else may be plotting some sort of conspiracy. She wants the Dragonborn to hide in the Night Mother's Coffin and find out who he is conversing with. Night Mother's coffin Upon entering the Night Mother's Coffin, the Dragonborn overhears Cicero enter into a conversation with the Night Mother. Then the Night Mother begins to glow. She then says to the Dragonborn: "You're the one." Defiler "Defiler," Cicero cries out upon finding the Dragonborn in the Coffin, however when told how the Night Mother spoke, Cicero goes from being outraged to dancing around the room. Tell Astrid that the Night Mother wants the Dragonborn to meet a man named Amaund Motierre in Volunruud. Conclusion Astrid orders the Dragonborn not to seek out Amaund in Volunruud. She feels her authority in the sanctuary is being challenged, and instead instructs to speak to Nazir. Nazir gives two more random radial assassination quest to perform, and Whispers In The Dark is concluded. Bugs *A bug occurs after the coffin scene where you are told to speak to Nazir to find more contacts and there will be no option. Preventing you to continue the Dark Brotherhood quest line. To fix this open the console and type '''"SetStage DBSideContract04 0". '''This will finish the quest and allows you to take the contracts. *There is a bug in which, upon entering the coffin, Cicero doesn't say anything; you cannot leave the coffin. Waiting may work, but not always. Also, sometimes if you wait for 2–3 minutes, the quest will continue. This can happen if you close the iron door to The Night Mother's chamber before going into the coffin. **Solution: Entering the Night Mothers Coffin, then press Wait for an hour or two sometimes fixes the glitch. **Leaving the Sanctuary and coming back before entering the coffin also fixes the glitch and causes Cicero's diologue to begin properly. **Saving the game. Exiting. Reloading and waiting for 1 hour may also begin Cicero's dialogue. *Skipping through the last lines of dialogue with Cicero may cause him to start repeating his beginning, angry dialogue, though you will not be dragged into another conversation with him. There does not appear to be any negative effects by causing this glitch. *Occasionally during the aforementioned glitch, Cicero may become invincible and won't react to being attacked. *After exiting the coffin, the player may be stuck in first person view. Toggling between third and first person does not resolve the issue, nor does completing the quest. *Also after exiting the coffin, the door to left will not open but the player can walk right through it. * After entering the coffin the voice of the Night Mother can become barely audible - use subtitles if you want to know what she is saying. Subtitles are enabled by default. Appearances * ru:Шепотки во тьме Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Quests